All Players in the Game of Destine
by Kitty c
Summary: This is the prequel to the story "If You Only Told Me, If I Only knew" Since a lot of people asked for it. It's what happened druing Harry and co's last year at Hogwarts. H/H and D/G. Please read and review!


^^ Hi all! This is part one of the prequel for my other story ¡§If You Only Told Me, If I Only Knew¡¨ Many people had asked for this so I decided to write it. There will probably be 3 parts to this story. It describes what happened before the story ¡§If You Only Told Me, If I Only Knew¡¨. The story is H/H, and D/G. I know some people don¡¦t agree with that be do read the story anyhow. Please! Read it, and comment if you enjoy, if you didn¡¦t enjoy comment any ways. Pretty please! Okay I will let you read the story now¡K. Oh of course got to give the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All the character and stuff that you recognize are created by the extremely wonderful writer Ms. J.K. Rowling and all the stuff you don¡¦t recognize came out of my little grey brain cells. 

Okay you can read now! ^^

All Players in the Game of Destiny 

Part 1 ¡V Lost, Love and Sacrifice

Harry stood beside a grey headstone days before school let out, his face blank with out emotions. It has been exactly a year since Sirius, his Godfather, died. Killed by the evil Voldemort during their battle. Yet his memories were fresh like it happened yesterday. Sirius had died saving him. Sirius had never had a chance to live a happy life after he got out of Azkaban. He spends all his time looking out for him. He should have bee the one to die not Sirius. Harry closed his eyes. There were no tears on his face. It seems that he was drained of all his emotions. He stood there his face blank unaware that he has a spectator. 

Hermione stared at Harry's still form next to Sirius¡¦s grave. From where she was standing, behind a tree, his face looked completely emotionless. Her hart ached terribly. Life has been so unfair to him. Everything he has ever loved has been taken away from him, first his parents, now Sirius. Harry was good at hiding it, but Hermione knows there is a deep ugly gash in his hart. Voldemort had plant it there puncturing it again and again. It¡¦s been a year all of last year, according to Ron, Harry mourns over Sirius¡¦s death every night. Hermione wants to hold him and some how make him all right, but she couldn¡¦t. He¡¦s her best friend and he likes Cho. Best friend and Girlfriend are just different. She only wish they could be the same.

~~~

¡§Hi Harry dear how are you?¡¨ Mrs. Weasley¡¦s cheery voice greeted them as Harry, the Weasley boys and Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fire in the Weasley¡¦s fireplace. Harry had been staying at the Dursleys for most of the summer. Dumbledore had reckoned that he should stay at the Dursleys till a few days before returning to Hogwarts. They worked him hard every single day but Harry didn¡¦t even bother to go against them. 

¡§I¡¦m fine Mrs. Weasley.¡¨ Harry answered with a smile on his face. It was a down right lie. He hasn¡¦t eaten anything for weeks. He has many bruises and cuts from Uncle Vernon¡¦s belt, Aunt Petunia¡¦s pans and being Dudley¡¦s punch bag. He had carefully hidden them with long shirts and pants. There was no point letting his friends worry. 

¡§You look awfully thin.¡¨ Mrs. Weasley frowned looking Harry form top to bottom. ¡§Fred and George will take your things up to the room. Come outside for dinner.¡¨ Mrs. Weasley¡¦s fussing made Harry smiled as he followed Mrs. Weasley out with Ron closely behind him.

~~~

¡§Hi Harry how are you?¡¨ Hermione stood up from where she sat chatting with Ginny. 

¡§You know if I get a Knut every time someone ask me that I would need more than one Gringotts volt to keep my money.¡¨ Harry smiled at Hermione. She laughed and smiled back. What a beautiful smile, Harry thought; it had been one of the things he missed the most since summer started.

¡§We are all worried about you.¡¨ Hermione made a little frown. 

¡§I know.¡¨ Harry opens his arms and took Hermione in holding her in a tight hug. ¡§I¡¦m fine¡¨

¡§Do I get a hug too?¡¨ Ginny¡¦s teasing voice broke the two apart. Harry and Hermione realized that all the Weasleys had assembled at the dinning table and were all staring at them. It made the two of them flush. The embarrassment was carried away by laughter as Harry hugged Ginny and Mrs. Weasley before they all sat down to dinner. Harry sat there surrounded by loving faces all his trouble forgotten he joined in with the day-to-day gossips about this and that picking up what he had missed. They stayed out till the sky darken and Mrs. Weasley send them off to bed. Harry smiled inwardly as they all moved upstairs to bed it felt like he was complete. The smile disappeared, almost complete¡K Sirius.

~~~

Diagon alley was crowded just how Hermione had remembered it, filled with fascinating sights and sound. Hermione smiled glad to come back to something familiar. Everything has been constantly changing for the past year; people had been constantly changing too. Hermione looked over at Harry. He stood there next to Ron joking along with him, laughing. Yet somehow Hermione looked pass the mask Harry had put on and saw a lost little boy, his green eyes filled with tears of pain, his expression filled with horror. Completely lost as the world turn way too fast for him to keep up.

¡§Hermione?¡¨ Ginny¡¦s voice beside her pulled her out of her thoughts. 

¡§Huh?¡¨ Hermione turned to face the giggling Ginny. ¡§What? Do I have something on my face?¡¨

¡§No.¡¨ Ginny manage to say though the fit of giggles, ¡§You like him don¡¦t you?¡¨

¡§Who?¡¨ Hermione asked still confused.

¡§Harry.¡¨ Ginny giggled some more, ¡§You were staring at him.¡¨

¡§What¡K what are you talking about Ginny?¡¨ Hermione felt her face flush, ¡§I have a boyfriend.¡¨

¡§Yeah but¡K¡¨ Ginny¡¦s sentence was cut short by Harry¡¦s call.

¡§Herm! Gin! Come on Victor is waiting for us!¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦re coming.¡¨ Hermione said gratefully.

~~~

Victor Krum sat at a back table in Florean Fortesque¡¦s Ice Cream Parlour waiting of his girlfriend and her friends to arrive. Slinking low in his seat slowly eating his ice cream trying not to attract attention. The bell at the door tinkered signalling someone¡¦s entrance. Victor looked up and saw a welcoming sight. His light, his love, his everything ¡V Hermione. She has finally arrived with her friends. Victor gave them a small wave beckoning them to his table. 

Hermione scanned the tables quickly looking for Victor as they all entered the Ice Cream Parlour. She saw Victor wave and she waved back.

¡§There. Over there in the corner.¡¨ Hermione pointed across the room at Victor.

¡§Alright children I¡¦ll leave you here and we will meet at the gate at four o¡¦clock.¡¨ Mrs. Weasley told them. ¡§Stay out of trouble now.¡¨

¡§Okay.¡¨ All of them agreed and they waved as Mrs. Weasley walked out of the door. When she disappeared into the crowd they start towards Victor.

¡§Victor!¡¨ Hermione cried in an excited whisper, ¡§How are you?¡¨ 

¡§Pretty good.¡¨ Victor smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

¡§Did you¡K¡¨ Victor didn¡¦t wait for her to finish. He placed his lips upon hers, kissing her with every last bit of his passion.

¡§Victor¡K no¡K not in front of them¡K¡¨ Hermione whispered, feeling her face burning. The idea of her two best friends watching her kiss Victor like this was embarrassing. 

¡§It¡¦s okay they are not here.¡¨ Victor smiled at her. Hermione turned around and saw that Harry had led the little group to the counter to purchase their ice cream. She looked at him and they made eye contact. He smiled at her and she mouth the words ¡§thanks¡¨ before turning back to her love, that she hasn¡¦t seen for a long time.

Harry stood at the counter with the rest of his friends, but his eyes were still on Hermione and Victor. He watched as they kissed and held each other close together. As his gaze shifted a little onto the reflection of his own image he stood in shock. He was wearing a pained, forced smile. Why? Harry wondered to himself feeling very confused. I¡¦m happy that Hermione has found someone she truly loves and loves her back. She is only my friend, I want her to be happy, but why do I feel this way?

~~~

¡§Harry! You awake?¡¨ Ron¡¦s voice came from above Harry who was lying on the floor next to Ron¡¦s bed.

¡§Yeah.¡¨ Harry answered.

¡§Can¡¦t sleep?¡¨ said Ron.

¡§You too huh.¡¨ Harry replied.

¡§I can¡¦t believe it.¡¨ Ron started again after a moment of silence, ¡§Tomorrow we will be going to Hogwarts for the last year.¡¨

¡§Yeah. Kind of hard to believe isn¡¦t it?¡¨ Another moment of silence, ¡§What do you reckon you are going to do after that?¡¨

¡§I probably go and work in the Ministry. Or go to Romania and work with Charlie.¡¨ Ron turned on his side and looked down at Harry. ¡§What about you?¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨ Harry said honestly. ¡§I mean¡K I might not even live through this year.¡¨ The second those words left his mouth Harry regret it. The room was silent except for Fred and George¡¦s snores. Ron flopped back down on his bed. ¡§We should go to sleep.¡¨ Said Harry. There was another moment of silence. Harry¡¦s eyes closed and soon fell asleep. Ron watched his best friend¡¦s peaceful face he whispered.

¡§You will live Harry. You will.¡¨

~~~

Harry stood with his friends on the platform bidding their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

¡§You all stay out of trouble now.¡¨ Mrs. Weasley spoke through her tears as she hugged each of them.

¡§Oh mum!¡¨ Fred exclaimed, ¡§It will only be a year!¡¨ 

¡§Go on you lot!¡¨ George beckoned them towards the Hogwarts Express, ¡§On you go or it will leave without you.¡¨

¡§Goodbye Mrs. Weasley.¡¨ Harry said as Mrs. Weasley gave them one last hug before they boarded.

¡§You all be safe now!¡¨ Mrs. Weasley called as the train pulled away from the station. ¡§Come home on Christmas!¡¨

~~~

As the train slowly pulled away from the station and Mrs. Weasley and the twins went out of view Harry sat down in his seat. Exhaustion washed over him and Harry¡¦s eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Hermione watched as Harry fell asleep. The potion is working, Hermione thought to herself. She had personally slipped the sleeping potion into Harry¡¦s juice that morning. This was to buy her time to talk with Ron.

¡§Umm¡K I¡¦m going to go and sit with my other friends okay?¡¨ Ginny said standing up before Hermione had asked her to leave. However she was completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

¡§Sure you do that.¡¨ Hermione smiled at the younger girl failing to notice there was a little flush in her cheek.

¡§You did this didn¡¦t you?¡¨ said Ron after Ginny has gone. He meant it more as a statement than a question. Hermione nodded. ¡§You know about the prophecy too don¡¦t you?¡¨

¡§Yes.¡¨ Hermione said softly, she looked at Harry ¡§The time has come for darkness to strike. On the last day it will cover all light. One must die to set it back right. But who will fend off the dark when he dies? Who will end it all when the dark once again thrives?¡¨ Hermione finished and looked back at Ron. ¡§Why dose it always have to be him?¡¨ Tears were flooding out of Hermione¡¦s eyes. Through her tears Hermione looked at Ron. He¡¦s expression resembled nothing of her. He had a sad look, but a different sad look.

¡§He¡¦s not going to die.¡¨ Ron said sternly. Hermione was confused.

¡§You do understand the prophecy don¡¦t you? Didn¡¦t Dumbledore explain it to you?¡¨ Hermione said a little too loudly. Harry stirred slightly next to Ron. Hermione pray silently that he won¡¦t wake up. She let out a sigh of relief as Harry settled down again. 

¡§He¡¦s not going to die.¡¨ Ron repeated. ¡§He can¡¦t.¡¨

¡§But¡K¡¨ Hermione felt her mouth go dry, ¡§how?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t you see Hermione?¡¨ Ron¡¦s voice started to quiver, ¡§The prophecy hits it. Harry can¡¦t die, not this time anyways.¡¨

¡§Then who¡K¡¨ Tears filled Hermione¡¦s eyes again as she looked up at Ron¡¦s face. ¡§Oh God no!¡¨ 

¡§I have to.¡¨ Ron said simply, all the childishness has left him now. Hermione realized that Ron was no longer the young boy she saw eating candy on the Hogwarts Express on their first meeting. He has grown up so much and now he has decided¡K to just¡K end it all. Tears were pouring out of Hermione¡¦s eyes non-stop.

¡§Hermione.¡¨ Ron called as he got out of his seat to kneel in front of the sobbing girl. ¡§It¡¦s okay, really.¡¨ He took her hand into his left hand and lifted her chin with his right hand. ¡§Dumbledore spoke to me and my parents about it. It¡¦s destiny.¡¨ Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron cut her off. ¡¨Shh¡K We don¡¦t have much time, the potion is wearing off, dry up your tears and promise me.¡¨ Ron looked at her in the eye. ¡§Promise me not to tell Harry. You know how important that is don¡¦t you? Harry needs to stay alive long enough to defeat you-know-who. This is the best for everyone, for me, and most of all for him.¡¨ All of Hermione¡¦s words failed her. All she could do in response was nod and cried. 

~~~

Ginny hurried out of the compartment and worked her way to the back of the train. She let out a sigh of relief as she ducked into a empty compartment. Good, her brother didn¡¦t notice anything, for a moment there she thought her brother would follow her. She settled herself down on the soft crimson chair and waited. She didn¡¦t have to wait long. A hooded figure moved into the compartment. Ginny shot up to meet the individual that had entered. She smiled as she saw a lock of pale blond hair fell out from underneath the hood.

¡§Draco.¡¨ She whispered as she dove into that strong pair of arms that she had longed for.

¡§Virginia Weasley.¡¨ Draco whispered back as he nuzzled his chin on the smooth and soft red hair.

¡§Oh! I missed you.¡¨ Her voice rang in his ears like bells. Those sweet words and that sweet voice, the two things he has missed dearly.

¡§I missed you too.¡¨ He whispered back into her ears. ¡§You have a good summer?¡¨

¡§Would have been better if I were with you.¡¨ Ginny replied.

¡§I¡¦m sorry I couldn¡¦t come a take you out for a night like I promised¡K I had¡K¡¨ Draco stopped in mid-sentence.

¡§Did you have to run?¡¨ Ginny pulled away and looked at his face. Draco nodded. ¡§Oh Draco.¡¨ Ginny ran her fingers along his face.

¡§It¡¦s okay. I¡¦m here now. I¡¦m safe and they can¡¦t get me.¡¨ Draco said reassuringly. 

¡§What did you do to deserve this?¡¨ Ginny asked her voice filled with pain and sorrow. ¡§You don¡¦t even have anyone else to turn to.¡¨

¡§Everything, all the things that I¡¦ve done and I regret doing.¡¨ Draco said sadly, ¡¨We both knew this would happen if I betrayed my father. I suppose all this is just making up for all the bad things I¡¦ve done before.¡¨

¡§No one should have to pay like this!¡¨ Ginny exclaimed.

¡§It¡¦s okay. As long as you are here I¡¦ll be alright.¡¨

~~~

Harry woke up to find Ron munching on some chocolate frogs beside him. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

¡§Where¡¦s Hermione?¡¨ Harry asked rubbing his eyes and flattening his out of control hair.

¡§She got kidnapped by a bunch of girls to do one of their girl things.¡¨ Ron answered biting the head off a chocolate frog.

¡§A make over? Poor Mione.¡¨ 

¡§Oh yeah?¡¨ Ron laughed, ¡§don¡¦t you mean poor me? I mean was almost board to death sitting here listening to your snores.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t snore!¡¨ Harry protested.

¡§You want to bet on that?¡¨ Harry made a face at Ron¡¦s comment, picked up a chocolate frog wrapping and tossed it at Ron. ¡§Hey!¡¨ Ron exclaimed and picked up another wrapper and tossed it at Harry. It missed Harry and went out the partly opened window.

¡§You¡¦ve got to work on that aim.¡¨ Harry said laughing. Ron picked up a Borty Blot¡¦s every flavour beans and chucked it at Harry. The bean flew straight into Harry¡¦s opened mouth.

¡§Yuck!¡¨ Harry sputtered, ¡§Dirt!¡¨ He spat out the dirt-flavoured bean and threw a small ball of napkin at Ron. It missed and landed at the compartment door, which slid open at that very moment.

¡§Well you two are mature.¡¨ Hermione said eyeing the two of them. ¡§Throwing trash at each other.¡¨ With a smooth flick of her wand she sent two balls of napkin into the boy¡¦s faces. 

¡§That¡¦s it Hermione¡¦s in!¡¨ Harry cried and soon the compartment was filled with laughter and garbage flying around.


End file.
